Nowadays the covering of loft buildings, stores and like may be made from a plurality of roof trusses, arranged transversely to the building, forming a reticular structure formed by beams firmly bound to one other. Near the junction point of the roof trusses, longitudinal purlins are attached on which the covering is placed.
As the size and the shape of the roof trusses change according to the building to which such a covering has to be applied, such known structures present some drawbacks and particularly:
the necessity of providing a high number of beams having different length, PA1 the necessity of constructing curved beams in case of convex coverings, PA1 the necessity of providing beams having different bending radii according to the covering of the building.
An aim of the invention is to eliminate all these drawbacks and to provide a reticular structure formed by rectilinear modular beams and suitable to be produced with industrial apparatus.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a rectilinear beam reticular structure which may be used for convex coverings.